I Want Lu Han Hyung!
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Saat Lu Han mencintai 2 orang magnae EXO. Kai dan Se Hun. Sedangkan Se Hun dan Kai juga mencintai Lu Han Hyung. Bisakah Lu Han memilih? / KaiHan / HunHan / RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Want Lu Han Hyung!

Author: Lee Shikuni

Genre: romance, hurt/angst

Archip: two shoot, drabble, yaoi

Cast: -All members EXO

-And OC

Warning: GJ, typho(s), DLDR, RnR please… ^^

A/n: Ide FF gtw dpt dri mana. ._. Cm keingetan pas pernah merasa bimbang karna suka sama 2 org namja sekaligus. Hehehe… :D Yaudahlah. I hope u like it. Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

"Lu Han Hyung, kita beli bubble tae, yuk!" ajak sang magnae EXO a.k.a Se Hun dengan semangat.

"Lu Han Hyung, temani aku main game, yuk!" sekarang ajakkan sang EXO's dancing machine –Kai- tak kalah semangat. Sedangkan yang di ajak memasang wajah bingung.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kai, aku akan menemanimu main game setelah aku menemani Se Hun membeli bubble tea, ne? Kajja, Se Hun!" putus yang di ajak, sang Rusa EXO –Lu Han-.

"Yeay!" sorak Se Hun kegirangan, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kai. Kai hanya mencibir dan memutur bola matanya kesal.

Setelah memakai penyamaran lengkap, Se Hun dan Lu Han segera pergi ke kedai bubble tea favorit mereka.

Dan sesuai janji, 30 menit kemudian Lu Han pulang dan segera di tarik oleh Kai untuk bermain game bersamanya. Yang di tarik hanya memasang wajah maklum. Se Hun? Langsung memasang wajah kesalnya, sembari menggerutu tak jelas.

Untuk hari-hari ke depan, pasti selalu saja seperti itu suasananya. Ribut hanya karena berebut masalah Lu Han. Hingga suatu hari, mereka berdua membuat Lu Han jengah.

"Lu Han Hyung, kau ada waktu tidak nanti malam? Kita makan/jalan, yuk!" ajak duo magnae EXO-K itu pada Lu Han secara bersamaan. Yang di ajak membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia bingung tentunya. Ia ingin sekali memenuhi ajakkan keduanya. Tapi jika begini, bagaimana bisa?

"Hah… Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini kenapa, sih?" Tanya Lu Han yang mulai jengah dan aneh dengan tingkah laku kedua magnaenya yang selalu ingin melakukkan apa pun bersamanya.

"Aish! Kamjjong! Kenapa kau mengajak Lu Han Hyung? Kan aku duluan!" protes Se Hun. Sembari menatap Kai tajam yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Mwo? Aku yang lebih dulu! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, Magnae!" sangkal Kai pedas.

"Kau juga Magnae, babo!" sindir Se Hun.

"Mianh! Aku bukan magnae manja sepertimu, Oh Se Hun!" balas Kai.

"Mwo?! Yak! Siapa juga yang Magnae manja, Magnae yadong?!" timpal Se Hun tidak terima.

"Mwoya? Apa masalahmu, Se Hun?!" tantang Kai sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Se Hun. Se Hun juga melakukkan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka berdua saling menarik kerah orang yang ada di hadapannya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil Lu Han Hyung dariku!" ucap Se Hun mantap dengan nada emosi tertahan(?).

"Lu Han Hyung bukan milikmu! Lu Han Hyung buka milik siapa pun, sebelum mereka semua melangkahi mayatku!" ucap Kai tegas dan penuh penekanan. Sekarang duo magnae EXO-K ini saling melemparkan tatapan berisikan kilatan amarah yang besar dari jarak dekat.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa jadi bertengkar! Kris! Bantu aku melerai mereka!" ucap Lu Han sembari mencoba memisahkan mereka. "Jangan seperti anak kecil!" omel Lu Han. Dan beranjak pergi, hendak meninggalkan Se Hun dan Kai.

"Saranghae, Lu Han Hyung" ucap duo Magnae itu bersamaan. Seketika langkah Lu Han terhenti. Dan dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah mereka lagi.

"Mwo?" beo Lu Han dengan wajah bingung.

"Wo ai ni, Lu Han-_ge_" ulang mereka berdua, kali ini dengan bahasa Mandarin yang fasih. Seketika Lu Han diam membeku. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lu Han buka mulut.

"A-Aku tidak bisa" lirih Lu Han. Rasanya tenggorokkannya tercekat. Dan ntah kenapa oxygen di dunia ini seperti menjauhinya, sesak sekali. Matanya mulai memanas.

"Wae?" Tanya kedua Magnae itu masih dengan kompak.

"Karena aku mencinta kalian berdua" ucap Lu Han pelan, lalu menunduk. Dia menutup matanya. Membiarkan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Kemudian berbalik, dan pergi.

Sedang di ambang pintu, Lu Han berpapasan dengan Leader EXO-M yang tadi di panggilnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Leadernya itu –Kris-, Lu Han langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Akhirnya ketiga namja itu hanya tertegun tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Lu Han barusan. Karena ternyata Kris juga mendengarnya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**LU HAN POV**

Aku berlari menuju kamar Se Hun dan Su Ho. Ini memang dorm EXO-K. EXO-M sedang ada job di Korea. Jadi terpaksa kami berdua belas harus saling berbagi kamar di dorm EXO-K yang memang hanya ada 3 kamar. Dan aku tidur di kamar Se Hun dan Su Ho.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar setelah masuk. Dan tanpa bisa kutahan lagi aku terisak kecil. Aku mulai menangis. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungku di pintu. Aku memeluk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di tumpukkan lenganku.

Sebenarnya aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang aku rasa aku sempat tidak bernafas(?) saking sesaknya.

Hmm… Mencintai 2 namja sekaligus. Salahkah, jika aku mencintai 2 magnae-ku sendiri? Aku tahu ini aneh. Terkesan rakus dan tak mungkin juga. Aku bahkan lupa kapan tepatnya aku mencinta mereka berdua. Yang jelas, itu terjadi sudah sangat lama. Dan aku berhasil memendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Itulah alasan aku selalu menerima ajakkan-ajakkan mereka berdua. Itulah alasan aku selalu ada untuk mereka berdua. Itulah alasan aku tidak pernah bosan di perebutkan oleh mereka. Itu juga alasan aku tidak pernah mengeluh selalu di samping mereka berdua setiap waktu.

Dan sekarang, seharusnya aku senang bukan, mengetahui mereka berdua juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Tapi tidak. Masing-masing dari mereka akan merasa tersakiti jika kami menjalaninya bertiga. Lagi pula, menjadi _gay_ itu sudah tidak normal yang memang sekarang banyak di izinkan di berbagai Negara (Ceritanya). Di tambah lagi menjalani hubungan _gay_ bertiga. Ini sudah sangat tidak normal. Kau mau menghancurkan hati orang yang kau cintai, Xi Lu Han?

Lama-lama aku lelah juga, mataku lama-kelamaan terasa berat. Anehnya badanku kenapa jadi terasa sangat berat di gerakkan. Ah, berjalan ke kasur pun rasanya berat. Dan dengan terpaksa aku terlelap di posisiku yang seperti itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu mengusik tidurku. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku. Ukh! Rasanya badanku sakit semua. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Eoh? Ternyata aku tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Pantas saja badanku sakit semua.

"Lu Han Hyung, buka pintunya. Waktunya makan malam" ucap Su Ho dari luar. Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku dengan terburu. Lalu membuka pintunya.

"Ne? Arraseo. Aku segera menyusul, Su Ho" ucapku setelah membuka pintu. Dia mengangguk lalu pergi menuju ruang makan. Aku kembali menutup pintu kamar itu lalu beranjak mandi.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan. Sudah terdengar dari ruang tengah, begitu berisiknya mereka.

"Dui bu qi. Kalian pasti menunggu lama" ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak juga, Hyung. Cepatlah duduk. Kita mulai makannya" jawab D.O ramah. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, dan segera duduk di tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Selama waktu makan, sebenarnya keramaian tetap ada. Chan Yeol yang selalu menjahili Baek Hyun, Chen yang mengoceh di depan Xiu Min yang aku yakini Xiu Min pasti tidak mendengar keseluruhannya, Kris dan Tao yang saling suap-menyuapi, D.O dan Su Ho yang makan sembari saling tatap, Lay tetap serius pada makanannya, sedangkan antara kami bertiga –Aku, Kai, dan Se Hun- suasananya jadi sangat canggung. Aku hanya dapat terus menerus menunduk dan menghabiskan makananku tanpa menatap mereka.

**LU HAN POV END**

**~TBC~**

A/n: Mianh utk judul yg gk nyambung sma cerita. Review, please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: I Want Lu Han Hyung!

Author: Lee Shikuni

Genre: romance, hurt/angst

Archip: two shoot, drabble, yaoi

Cast: -All members EXO

-And OC

Warning: GJ, typho(s), DLDR, RnR please… ^^

A/n: Hunhaaaannniee: Threesome? Hmm… Kayaknya… Gk mungkin, deh. Jeosonghamnida… #bow

Naya: Jeosonghamnida… Shi gk ska KrAy-Couple. Lebih ska KrisTao.

kaicintaluhan : Udh di lanjut, nih. Kasih saran lgi yak lo masih ada yg kurang. (Kayaknya masih banyak yg kurang)

Yaudahlah. I hope u like it. Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

Sore harinya, seluruh member EXO sudah menyelesaikan job mereka untuk 1 hari ini. Seluruh member EXO sekarang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menunggu makan malam di siapkan oleh Lay dan D.O.

"Hyung, main yuk!" ajak Se Hun dengan semangat sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Aniyo! Lu Han Hyung akan bermain bersamaku. Iya kan, Hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Lu Han menghela nafasnya bosan, lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian menatap 2 magnae yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ani, gomawo" tolak Lu Han datar, lalu hendak beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Hyung eoddie?" tanya Se Hun reflex.

"Kamar" jawab Lu Han malas tanpa menatap mereka dan terus berjalan kearah kamar Se Hun dan Su Ho.

Sesampainya ia di kamar yang sementara ini ia tempat itu, dia segera berjalan kearah balkon kamar. Lu Han melamun di sana. Padahal udara sore ini cukup dingin. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli. Rasanya hatinya lebih perih dari pada rasa dingin yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya.

"Babo! Neo jeongmal baboya, Xi Lu Han! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Berkata-kata dingin pada mereka? Oh, demi apa pun hatiku sakit menyadarinya. Tapi… bukankah ini lebih baik? Aku menghindari mereka, dan aku dapat mennghilangkan perasaan ini pada mereka. Mereka juga akan memiliki waktu untuk berpikir, apakah akan tetap mengejarku atau melepasku. Aku… tidak bisa memilih" batin Lu Han. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Wae?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Perlahan Lu Han membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan terlihat 2 orang magnae yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau menolak kami, Hyung?" tanya ulang Se Hun yang sekarang di perjelas. Lu Han membeku beberapa detik untuk menatap mereka. Dia menutup matanya, lalu menunduk. Kemudian mendongakkan lagi kepalanya dan membuka matanya menatap 2 orang namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya padamu, Se Hun? Karena aku mencintai kalian berdua" jawab Lu Han dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Setidaknya Hyung bisa memilih"

"Ani. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memilih… di antara kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua" ujar Lu Han cepat setelah Kai mengucapkan kata-katanya. Ketiganya sekarang terdiam.

"Kenapa kita tidak coba untuk menjalaninya bersama, Hyung?" tanya Kai lirih. Sekarang Lu Han menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kita melakukannya, masing-masing dari kalian akan terluka. Bahkan aku juga. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menolak kalian. Karena aku mencintai kalian berdua. Dan aku tidak bisa memilih. Apa kalian tidak paham?!" jelas Lu Han dengan bentakan di akhir kalimat.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Hyung menolak kami berdua? Kita sama-sama tersakiti bukan, sebelum mencoba menjalaninya bertiga?" tanya Se Hun cepat dengan tampang datarnya.

"Setidaknya kalian memiliki waktu untuk berpikir dengan matang, apakah kalian masih ingin mengejarku atau melepasku. Sebelum kalian menyesal telah mendapatkanku" jawab Lu Han mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Apa yang di sesali dari cinta Hyung?" tanya Se Hun lagi. Lu Han menghela nafas untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Aku serius, Se Hun. Jangan memudahkan ini. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar ini lagi dari kalian!" bentak Lu Han. Sedetik kemudian dia menunduk lagi, dan beranjak pergi. Terlihat setetes air mata turun ke pipinya.

Bukannya Kai dan Se Hun tidak peduli. Mereka sebenarnya ingin merengkuh Hyung mereka yang sangat mereka cintai itu dalam pelukan mereka. Tapi Lu Han tadi membentak mereka, membuat mereka terkejut. Di tambah melihat orang yang mereka cintai menangis, itu membuat kaki mereka terasa membeku tiba-tiba.

"Huft! Eottokhe, Se Hun~ah?" tanya Kai lirih seraya mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Se Hun. Di ikuti juga oleh Se Hun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga bingung, Kai. Ini terlalu rumit. Lu Han Hyung lebih tua dari kita. Jadi pikirannya mendalam. Apa pun dia pikirkan. Bahkan dia berpikiran lebih jauh dari kita" ujar Se Hun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kai menatap Se Hun penasaran. Sedang Se Hun menatapnya sinis.

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku sudah memiliki rencana. Bukankah kita rival dalam masalah ini?" tanya Se Hun dengan tersenyum sinis lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Kai menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau ingin berperang lagi, Oh Se Hun? Akan kubuktikan Lu Han Hyung pantas menjadi milikku!" tekad Kai dengan kilatan semangat yang terpancar dari matanya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**ΩΩΩ**

**LU HAN POV**

Aku terduduk di sebuah kursi taman dekat dorm di malam yang dingin ini. Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Se Hun dan Kai saat tadi di kamar. Ini benar-benar rumit. Oh, baiklah. Rilex-kan pikiranmu, Lu Han. Lalu pikirkan baik-baik satu-satu dari mereka. Se Hun… Atau Kai? Oh ayolah! Kau hanya harus memilih!

"Jangan melamun di luar sendirian, _Ge_…" tegur seseorang dengan lembut. Dari suaranya, sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Aku segera mencari sumber suara, dan kudapati Lay tengah berdiri di depanku dengan tersenyum hangat. Dia lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Yang lain mencari _Gege_ kemana-mana. Ke seluruh dorm, tapi _Gege_ tidak ada. Jadi kuputuskan aku akan mencari _Gege_ keluar. Dan, untung kutemukan _Gege_ di sini" jelasnya santai sembari masih menebar senyumnya. Ah, aku jadi merindukan expresi wajah seperti itu. Rasanya seharian ini aku bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali dengan tulus. "Apa yang _Gege_ pikirkan?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku hanya… Eee… Ani. Ini masalahku, Lay" jawabku. Dia menatapku heran.

"Masalah _Gege_, masalah kami juga. Bukankan kita semua adalah satu? Apa tentang, perasaan _Gege_ pada Kai juga Se Hun?" tanyanya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Aku menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tahu?" tanyaku agak terkejut.

"Kris-ge pernah menceritakannya. Dan lagi, saat di kamar tadi, kami melihatnya, kok. Kami tahu semuanya" jawab Lay tanpa dosa.

"Hah… Baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana? Pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melakukkan apa-apa. Benar kata Se Hun. Sebelum kami menjalaninya pun, kami sudah tersakiti. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Lay?" ucapku frustasi. Ini semua membuatku pusing.

"Memikirkannya dengan baik, matang, dan dengan kepala yang dingin. Setelah itu, _Gege_ hanya tinggal memilih. _Gege_ punya waktu banyak" saran Lay, aku menatapnya lekat.

"Mudah saat kau berbicara" cibirku.

"Aku tidak bilang ini mudah" ucapnya lagi. "Ikuti kata hati _Gege_, saja… Pasti dia punya jawaban" ujar Lay. Aku sekarang benar-benar menatapnya lekat. "Ayo pulang, _Ge_. Udara malam tidak bagus untuk tubuh, lagi pula aku dan D.O sudah selesai memasak makan malam. Cepatlah, nanti makanannya keburu dingin" ujarnya yang menyadarkanku. Aku mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan lebih dulu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

**LU HAN POV END**

**ΩΩΩ**

**AUTHOR POV**

Lagi-lagi sore hari setelah seluruh jadwal EXO selesai duo magnae itu rebut lagi. Apa yang mereka ributkan? Apa lagi jika bukan memperebutkan kasih cinta dari Hyung mereka tercinta, Luhan?

"Hyung, saranghae…" ucap Kai tanpa dosa.

"Hyung, wo ai ni…" ucap Se Hun dengan wajah polosnya, tapi dia juga memasang senyum manisnya kearah Lu Han. Lu Han menoleh pada mereka berdua, lalu menatap lekat keduanya. 1 menit kemudian dia menghela nafas jengah.

"Bisa kalian hentikan ini?" pinta Lu Han dengan memandang mereka malas.

"Wae? Aku tidak bisa, Hyung… Karena aku sangat mencintaimu…" jawab mereka kompak. Ntah kenapa semenjak memperebutkan Lu Han keduanya jadi sangat kompak. Lu han memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ne, ne. Aku juga tahu kalian mencintaiku. Dan aku juga mencintai kalian berdua. Puas?!" ujar Lu Han dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat, berharap mereka mengerti maksudnya untuk berhenti.

Tapi duo magnae itu malah tersenyum lebar dan mereka mengucapkan sebanyak mungkin kata-kata cinta yang mereka bisa ucapkan pada Lu Han.

Lu Han merasa terganggu. Dia akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Tao yang sedang menonton drama musical di televisi dan mencoba menikmati apa yang sedang di tonton magnae kesayangan Leader EXO-M itu. Tapi kedua magnae itu tidak menyerah. Mereka malah semakin semangat melakukkan hal tadi di dekat Lu Han.

"Geumanhe! Jangan katakan itu lagi. Kalian tahu? Itu menyakitkan. Terutama untukmu Se Hun" respon Lu Han. Memang agak kurang baik dengan intonasi tinggi di awal kalimat. Sekarang dia malah pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kedua magnae itu saling tatap tak mengerti.

Dengan bingung, kedua magnae itu berjalan dengan tatapan masih bingung menuju ruang makan. Di sana terlihat D.O dan Su Ho yang sedang bermesraan.

"Eh? Kenapa wajah kalian kusut begitu?" tanya D.O saat melihat magnae-nya dating dengan langkah gontai.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Lu Han Hyung" keluh Se Hun sembari mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Su-D.O itu. "Apa maksudnya?" monolog Se Hun. Kai ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Memang apa yang Lu Han Hyung katakan pada kalian?" tanya D.O mulai bingung. Tiba-tiba Kai tersenyum sumringah.

"Tadi kami menggoda Lu Han Hyung dengan terus mengucapkan kata-kata cinta. Tapi Lu Han Hyung ingin kita menghentikan itu. Dia bilang itu menyakitkan. Terutama untuk Se Hun" jelas Kai dengan wajah yang masih sumringah. Su-D.O mengerutkan keningnya mencoba berpikir. "Apa itu maksudnya, Lu Han Hyung mencintaiku, Hyung?" tanya Kai dengan nada polos. Su-D.O menatap kearah Kai. Lama-kelamaan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Lu Han Hyung sudah memilih. Kajja, yeobo…" ucap D.O lalu menarik lengan Su Ho mesra menuju kamar Su Ho.

Sementara di ruang makan Se Hun dan Kai saling manatap tajam. Berbeda dengan Se Hun yang menatap tajam kearah Kai dengan kilatan marah. Kai justru menatap Se Hun dengan sinis dan tatapan ke banggaan karena bisa menyingkirkan Se Hun meski belum resmi(?).

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~The End~**

A/n: Tadinya gakan di bikin drabble. Tapi Shi udh gtw mau bikin endingnya kayak gmn. Tapi akhir ceritanya udh ketauan, kan? Hehehe… mianhne klo gk memuaskan. Review, please… ^^


End file.
